


S.S. KamuKoma. Destination Bad End

by SONinu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, holy shit boats, sdr2 endgame spoilers obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SONinu/pseuds/SONinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two boys, almost different in every physical aspect, stared at each other. One reveled the possibility of the two becoming closer while the other knew otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.S. KamuKoma. Destination Bad End

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a terrible title. Despite the terribly last minute done title, this fanfic is a little on the heavy side. This is for Kami and Dork... ..... sorry dork this is like several weeks late. Hahaha. Happy birthday you old folks.

There was nothing but silence. 

The groans and thuds of the ship faded to nothingness.

And for a moment, it felt as if time itself had stopped.

Kamukura stared at the white haired boy who sat across from him. Everything about that boy irritated him. The way the corner of his mouth curled upward as if he knew something that Kamukura did not. The boy’s glowering, but curious, emerald eyes bore into Kamukura. “...like that time,” Kamukura thought. The boy’s eyes scanned Kamukura, scrutinizing every detail of him. It was just like the same unrelenting eyes of the scientists. Kamukura’s own stomach curled at the thought but pushed aside his boring feelings. There was no point in thinking about that time. There was no point to anything anymore. If that was so… why was he… 

“Do you know where we’re going?”

Kamukura’s eyes remained unchanged and pointed towards the boy. “…It does not matter.” For a second, it appeared that the boy’s eyes glimmered with something. The irritating smirk on the boy’s face suggested something else. It wasn’t hope.  
“I suppose it doesn’t…” he returned, bringing a finger to his chin to tap it, his eyes slipping to the ground feigning dissatisfaction. “What do they plan to do to us? What will become of the future… Ha ha ha… it doesn’t truly matter. Does it?” Kamukura ignored the boy. He knew exactly what the boy was trying to start. Even if it was to pass the time, Kamukura didn’t care for it. “Well… we should really introduce ourselves… don’t you think? …Pleased to meet you. My name is Komaeda Nagito. I’m super high school level…” 

“Luck.” 

Komaeda’s eyes flitted to Kamukura and the smile broke for a second. “Ah… so you already know me…” A silence filled the room. “Isn’t this the part where you introduce yourself?” Komaeda chuckled, scratching his cheek.  
“I am called Kamukura Izuru.” Kamukura chose his words carefully. Once more that same look flashed in Komaeda’s eyes as his low sickening laugh filled the room.  
“Ha ha ha… this luck of mine…” Komaeda started, rising from where he was sitting. Kamukura watched as Komaeda walked towards the window, placing a strangely feminine manicured hand on the window for support. Under his guise of stoicism, Kamukura could feel his stomach twist from the familiarity of that hand. “…it’s really amazing isn’t it?” A heavy silence filled the room, but it didn’t stop Komaeda from approaching him, dragging that limp hand against the wall as he did so. It didn’t stop Komaeda from looming over Kamukura, casting a dark shadow over himself but creating a glowing halo for Komaeda. It didn’t stop Komaeda from holding out his real hand with a pleasant smile on his face for a handshake. 

But Kamukura wasn’t interested in pleasantries. 

Instead, Kamukura grabbed that hand and nearly ripped it off Komaeda as he pinned Komaeda to the ground on his stomach, tugging his left arm behind his back. His eyes bore down on the back of Komaeda’s head as he straddled over him, keeping one knee firmly on Komaeda’s back. Komaeda gasped softly before promptly struggling against the hold. Kamukura knew exactly where the hand was from. He knew exactly why Komaeda did it. “All your actions. All your words,” Kamukura hissed, watching his hair spill over his shoulders and mixing with Komaeda’s dirty white hair. Komaeda grunted whispering a soft, ‘What?’ before thrashing harder against him. Kamukura paused for a moment to bend down and whisper into Komaeda’s ear as if he feared that within the cell they would not be permitted secrecy. “Predictable.” Komaeda stopped moving. It became quiet. Only the sound of their breathing filled the room.

CRACK! 

Komaeda’s head came crashing head onto Kamukura’s face. It only left Kamukura a few seconds to pull away so that his nose would not completely break, but he couldn’t avoid complete contact. In the moments Kamukura pulled back, Komaeda gained control once more, taking the opportunity to gain back freedom of his arm to twist his body under Kamukura so that he was facing the other. Komaeda didn’t run, nor show any signs of fear. He merely stared back at Kamukura now straddling over Komaeda’s hips. Blood dripped down rapidly from Kamukura’s nose, staining his clean white shirt and Komaeda’s pants. Neither moved from where they were. Once more they were locked in a staring contest.  
“Was that predictable, Kamukura-kun?” The words hissed through Komaeda’s teeth. For the first time since they first entered the cell, Kamukura smirked. Slowly he ran his tongue over his lips and pulled off his jacket. 

“It’s been a while.”  
“…what do you mean? Kamukura-kun… do you plan to…”  
“Figure it out yourself.”  
Effortlessly Kamukura loosened his own tie, and that’s when it clicked. “You don’t plan to…” Komaeda’s voice trailed off, bemused by the sudden change in events. “…kill me?” For a moment he stopped, letting his tie slip to the ground before pinching the bridge of his nose.  
“… you’re starting to become boring again.” Another gear turned.  
“… you find me interesting?”  
“…disappear,” Kamukura muttered as Komaeda knitted his brows together. “Everything you’ve said… it’s an act.” He watched as a lump pushed down Komaeda’s throat. “You’ve been watching me.”  
“We’ve been watching each other ever since we got on the ship…” Komaeda replied, the facade of coolness quickly slipping away. Kamukura’s eyes pierced through Komaeda’s skin as he avoided eye contact.  
“… Drop the act. Ever since the surgery you’ve been watching me… And now you’re feigning ignorance.”  
Komaeda chuckled. And then he laughed. Finally he cackled until the room shook. “I shouldn’t have expected less from super high school level hope… or… should I say despair?” Manic emerald eyes glowered with unyielding reverence pointed towards Kamukura. There was the same determination in his eyes no longer oppressed by the facade of decensy Komaeda attempted to portray. “I was wrong,” Kamukura thought, reflecting back to when he had originally thought Komaeda had the same look as the researchers. For a second, just as his feelings were before accepting undergoing laboratory research, Kamukura felt as though…

“…remove your clothes.”  
“…eh?”  
“…”  
“… ha ha ha… is all I’m good for, isn’t it? Using trash like me to fulfill your needs… I’m alright with that, I suppose. Then let me be your sexual fodder Kamukura-kun!”  
“…” 

Komaeda’s smile faded slowly away as the silence grew. There was no more talking. “… he really does believe he’s trash. How painfully obvious of a person who hid behind someone’s shadow…” Hesitantly, Komaeda moved to remove his thin coat, and then eventually his shirt until his pale upper body was bare. “… If you’re trash, then the whole world is a landfill.”  
“Eh?” 

Kamukura didn’t give Komaeda the time to dwell on it, his hands already exploring Komaeda’s thin figure. His hands wrapped around his ribs, analyzing Komaeda’s body. Every scar he’d gotten from the parades. The translucent skin. Finally he rested his hand on Komaeda’s heart, feeling its irregular beating. Kamukura was starved of physical touch. From the little gasps Komaeda’s small lips formed, Kamukura could tell that they were the same. “Uhm… Kamukura-kun…?”  
Snapping out of his fascination, Kamukura shifted hovering face to face with Komaeda. “…too intimate,” Kamukura thought. 

“Are you going to kiss me?” Komaeda asked, laughing nervously. Instead of answering, Kamukura dug his teeth into the flesh of Komaeda’s neck. The other boy stiffened to the pain, whimpering softly before turning his head submissively to allow Kamukura more access to his neck. Kamukura felt the boy grab onto his white shirt, anchoring Kamukura closer to him as he continued to bite and nip on Komaeda’s throat. The room filled with Komaeda’s desperate pants and gasps as Kamukura worked his teeth and lips down Komaeda’s chest. A small growl of approval escaped Kamukura’s lips as he felt Komaeda start to dig and claw his fingers into Kamukura’s back. Soon, Komaeda’s upper torso was littered with bite marks and red tinted bruises and he was left a flushed hot mess. “…let me… touch you too…” Komaeda mustered, lowering his hand down to Kamukura’s crotch. Swiftly, he pinned that hand to the ground and continued to press his lips lower and lower down Komaeda before he had his head between Komaeda’s legs. In a matter of seconds, Kamukura, unzipped Komaeda’s pants and pulled them down to his knees. Almost immediately, hands flew onto Kamukura’s head, pushing him back. “A-ah… wait…! You don’t have to—”  
“You’re mistaken… I’m not doing this because I have to.”  
“…ah but for someone as useless as me to be—“ 

Kamukura quickly silenced Komaeda, throwing his hand over the boy’s mouth as he pulled out Komaeda’s dick from his checkered boxer briefs. He was already leaking pre-cum and when Kamukura delicately placed his fingers around his throbbing member, Komaeda clenched onto Kamukura’s hair. A small satisfied sigh slipped from Komaeda’s lips as Kamukura wrapped his lips around the head, sucking off the salty bitter liquid. Against his polite nature, Komaeda bucked his hips pushing himself deeper into Kamukura’s mouth, wanting more. Quickly, Kamukura drew back and coughed a little, feeling a little nauseous. “A..ah! I’m sorry Kamukura-kun… I.. I won’t—” Taking no time to wait, Kamukura soon was pumping and sucking off Komaeda hard again. He experimented with how much deeper and more he could take in Komaeda. Komaeda’s heavy breathing and gasps quickly escalated to sobs and moans. “K…Kamukura-kun…” he managed to groan before shuddering when Kamukura swallowed Komaeda’s full length into his throat, hollowing his cheeks before sucking up Komaeda’s dick. With his lack of self control, Komaeda quickly tried to sit up and push Kamukura away before he came but Kamukura refused to budge as Komaeda came into his hot mouth.  
Carefully Kamukura straightened his back and stared his red eyes into the other’s contrasting green. Too tired and flustered to make direct eye contact, Komaeda looked away from him and opted for the window. Narrowing his eyes, Kamukura shifted between Komaeda’s thin legs, completely removing his shoes and pants before pushing Komaeda’s legs over his chest so that his ass was completely exposed. “W-wait! Kamukura-kun what are you—…” A mixture of saliva and cum dribbled over Komaeda’s hole, slipping down over his balls and making a mess of Komaeda’s lower body. “Thats—!” Komaeda never finished what he wanted to say as Kamukura plunged his finger deep into Komaeda. Almost immediately, Komaeda threw his head back and let out a throaty moan, still sensitive from their previous endeavors. “I… I can’t Kamukura—…”  
“Izuru.”  
“I…Izuru—…”  
And then a second finger thrusted into Komaeda’s throbbing hole. With his toes curled and his eyes shut, Komaeda hid his eyes from Kamukura, covering his face with his hands. 

“…Look at me,” he ordered. It was a long time since Kamukura directly ordered someone to do something so pathetic. Komaeda didn’t question it, however, removing his hands from his face to reveal not embarrassment but a glazed look of bliss. Unconsciously, Kamukura failed to stop himself from swallowing, wanting to devour the disheveled boy beneath him. 

Kamukura unceremoniously withdrew his fingers from Komaeda. Despite his unyielding lust for the boy below him, he couldn’t stay interested enough to even get hard for him. “What a joke…” Kamukura thought, pushing himself away from Komaeda. As if Komaeda was in synch with Kamukura, he quickly got up with no hesitation and pressed his mouth to Kamukura’s zipper.  
“Can… I?”  
Kamukura gave Komaeda short nod of approval. Without a moment’s hesitation, Komaeda pulled out Kamukura’s length, pressing his lips at the base before licking up Kamukura’s shaft. No matter how skilled Komaeda was, or how hard he sucked on Kamukura’s dick, nothing got him harder than the infatuation in Komaeda’s eyes. The feeling of being worshiped. It was different from the look of amazement in the old geezer’s eyes, or the look of jealousy in the eyes of his peers. This was belief. This was ho… No.  
Kamukura quickly pushed back Komaeda’s head muttering a low, “Stop.”  
“Ah… I’m sorry… did I do somethi—“  
Kamukura pushed Komaeda back onto his back once more, regaining the dominant position between Komaeda’s legs. He hoisted Komaeda’s legs over his shoulder, pressing his cock against Komaeda’s entrance. 

“P…please…” Komaeda pleaded, already rocking his hip towards Kamukura’s dick.  
“Tch…”  
Kamukura didn’t leave a moment for prelude nor did he slowly enter Komaeda. He plunged into Komaeda, pushing himself to the hilt. Bony hands clenched tighter on Kamukura’s white shirt, wrinkling it and stretching the tough fabric. Once more, Komaeda shut his eyes and turned away from Kamukura. Instead of moving, however, Kamukura kept himself steady, staring at Komaeda. Waiting.  
“...do you feel it? Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda’s eyes fluttered open, slowly starting to relax to Kamukura’s form inside him. “W-what do you mean?” Kamukura withdrew himself and shoved himself again hard into Komaeda, receiving a loud scream. Breaking his stoic character, Kamukura felt his lip curl for a second into a smirk. His grip on Komaeda’s thighs grew tighter as he started to work up a pace, pushing himself deeper and deeper into Komaeda. Screams and moans echoed in the empty room as Komaeda. “I… it hurts Ka- ah! K...Kamu...kura…-kun…” Wordlessly, Kamukura went back to biting down on Komaeda’s neck, redirecting the pain as he stretched out Komaeda more and more. To his satisfaction, Komaeda only grew louder and more restless. As the pain started to subside, Komaeda started to move his hips in synchronize with Kamukura’s. Komaeda reached under Kamukura’s shirt, spreading his fingers across Kamukura’s broad back before digging his nails into it. With a satisfied growl, Kamukura removed his teeth from Komaeda’s neck, licking the cusp of his ear. For a second, Komaeda thought Kamukura brushed his lips against Komaeda’s temple. He relished the sensation of the ephemeral kiss. but it soon disappeared from his mind as Kamukura started to bite down on his ear. 

As Kamukura’s rhythm started to falter, Komaeda was no longer able to keep up with him. He frantically wrapped his legs around Kamukura to let in more of Kamukura in him. “I… want to fe...feel you… dee… per Kamukura-kun…” Komaeda whined, crying out the last part when Kamukura pounded that spot particularly hard. Komaeda wasn’t able to say much more after that, his words becoming jumbled mixed with gasps. The only words he could muster were Kamukura’s name. They both soon reached their limit. Komaeda came a second time, spilling himself onto his own stomach. Shortly afterward, Kamukura’s nails dug into Komaeda’s hip breaking skin as he came deep inside Komaeda before collapsing on top of him.  
They laid there for a couple moments.  
When they came to, they gathered their belongings and dressed themselves as if nothing had ever happened between them.  
The two spent the rest of their journey sitting across from one another silently, once in a while sparking useless chat.  
Komaeda thought about asking Kamukura if he would kiss him. Kamukura thought about kissing Kamukura.  
But by the time either bothered to ask, the moment had passed.  
“But… no matter what happens, it is of no importance to me. As… I cannot participate in these upcoming events.”  
“Oh, really…? I’m not sure what’s going on, but this is farewell, then, I guess? I thought we’d gotten closer, that’s regretful… do you think we’ll meet again?”  
“There’s no point in meeting again, as you are… boring… your talents, your thoughts, all boring to me.”  
“That’s a bit cold.” 

Before Kamukura went under, he wondered if those words were meant for Komaeda, or himself.


End file.
